Meu melhor presente
by Senhorita Mizuki
Summary: YaoiLemon. Um certo cavaleiro de ouro faz aniversário... Okay, eu sei que tô duas semanas atrasadas, tá? '


**Meu melhor presente **

Entrou no vasto e belo jardim da décima segunda casa zodiacal, se desviando das plantas que invadiam todo o lugar. Sabia que ainda era bem cedo para uma visita, mas do seu templo notou que o dono já estava acordado. Passou pelas inúmeras roseiras com cuidado, mas acabou se picando com os espinhos de algumas. Inconscientemente gemeu e levou os dedos aos lábios, chupando-os. Uma cabeça cheia de cachos azuis claros surgiu do meio daquela "selva", com o cenho franzido e parecendo bastante mal humorado.

- Ah, é você, Camus. Fale logo o que quer. - voltou a podar algumas flores.

- Credo, achei que o mau humorado desse santuário fosse eu.

Andou até onde estava, parando com as mãos na cintura do lado da escada. Afrodite suspirou e largou a tesoura, descendo e ajeitando os cabelos. Abaixo de seus belos olhos havia duas olheiras escuras e fundas, parecia bem abatido.

- Máscara ontem ficou até bem tarde jogando carta e bebendo com seu lindo namorado e com Shura, na casa de Capricórnio. - falou em tom de escárnio. - Para variar, voltou para minha casa e se enfiou debaixo das minhas cobertas, daquele jeito, "delicado" dele. E quem disse que consegui voltar a dormir? - apontou para a parte de cima de seu templo. - Dá para ouvir daqui o ronco daquele... folgado!

Terminou de falar, soltando um gritinho de desgosto. Era raro ver Peixes desse jeito, talvez fosse a vida de quase casado dando seus efeitos.

Deu um sorrisinho de canto, meio sem graça. Milo também havia ficado até tarde nesse jogo, e acabou indo para sua casa. Mas ao contrário do pisciano, só o havia visto quando acordou de manhã, no seu horário costumeiro, e sentiu um corpo quente contra suas costas e dois braços em volta de sua cintura, possessivos.

- Que inveja, você tem um sono tão pesado... - largou os braços ao longo do corpo esguio - Mas diga, o que veio fazer aqui? Seu café acabou de novo? Tem que parar de tomar tanto, sabe... não faz muito bem... - fez menção de entrar na casa, mas o outro o impediu.

- Não, não é isso que vim pedir.

Afrodite levantou uma sobrancelha fina, vendo o aquariano corar um pouco e baixar a cabeça, ficando meio sem jeito.

- Hum... bom... você sabe... hoje é o aniversário de Milo, e...

- Aaaah! - soltou um gritinho e cobriu a boca com os dedos - É mesmo! Havia me esquecido completamente!

- É... pois é... - engoliu em seco - Acontece que eu estive tão ocupado trabalhando para Saori, que não tive tempo de comprar um presente. Digo, eu até andei por alguns lugares procurando, mas... mas... eu não sei o que dar.

Ergueu o rosto e estremeceu, se deparando com um sorridente Afrodite. Tinha um ar inspirado, às vezes tinha medo desse ar. Estava começando a se arrepender de ter a idéia de pedir ajuda a ele. Mas era a única opção que tinha no momento. Peixes tirou o avental que usava, piscou seus olhinhos azuis e segurou as duas mãos do aquariano, dando alguns saltinhos.

- Camus, você salvou meu dia. Não há nada melhor para levantar meu astral do que fazer compras!

- Ah... é... é?

Quando menos esperava, se viu sendo arrastado até a cidade.

oOo

Abriu os olhos, sonolento, se encontrando em meio a lençóis azul escuro. Sentiu sua cabeça latejar, conseqüência da noite anterior. Esparramou-se na cama, esticando o braço e sentindo o outro lugar frio. Estava apenas de bermudas, havia largado o resto das suas roupas em algum canto daquele quarto escuro. Levantou-se e foi até as janelas, abrindo-as. Num reflexo, fechou as pálpebras e cobriu os olhos com a mão, ao ser atingido pelo forte luminosidade.

Virou-se para olhar o relógio, em cima do criado mudo. "Droga". Era bastante tarde, Camus já devia ter saído para trabalhar. Perdera as contas de quanto havia blasfemado contra a deusa em pensamento, se Saori soubesse, era capaz de mandá-lo para o mundo de Hades sem passagem de volta. Mas bem que ela podia dar-lhe uma folga, o coitado chegava tão cansado, que a única coisa que podiam fazer de noite é dar um beijo e dormir na mesma cama.

E Saga passava o dia todo com ele, trabalhando, claro, mas o via com mais freqüência que ele próprio. Um absurdo! Enquanto isso lá estava ele, treinando uma trupe de aprendizes incompetentes. Essa situação estava ficando insuportável. Coçou a cabeça e olhou para baixo, mais precisamente para sua bermuda. "É amiguinho, estamos sendo negligenciados."

Recolheu suas roupas e as vestiu, arrumou a cama e saiu em direção a seu próprio templo. Havia nada para fazer ali, uma vez que tinha dormido demais.

Passou o dia treinando os pirralhos, seria um dia totalmente normal, se não fosse por alguns detalhes.

Alguns cavaleiros que costumavam treinar na arena não estavam presentes. Shura e MdM imaginava que fosse pelo porre do dia anterior, "ou pelo rapa que fiz no dinheiro deles, hehehe", sorriu convencido. No entanto... Aioria, Aldebaran, que não perdiam um treino. E alguns olhavam muito para ele, tá certo que estava acostumado com a popularidade, sabia que era lindo, mas aquilo estava estranho.

Voltou para seu templo no final da tarde, se sentindo um pouco melhor. Nada como judiar de alguns pirralhos. Entrou no quarto, e tirou a camisa pela cabeça. Quando jogou ela sobre a cama, estacou. Ficou um bom tempo assim, antes de virar, mirando a unha escarlate. Ela parou a poucos centímetros do rosto de Camus, que sorriu em resposta. Milo piscou os olhos, recolhendo a mão e não acreditando no que via.

- Camus...? Aconteceu alguma coisa?

- Saori me liberou hoje.

- E suas horas extras?

- Também.

O grego olhou incrédulo, sabia que havia algo estranho naquele dia.

- E porque diabos a Saori te liberaria?

Aquário se aproximou mais, encostando seu corpo no de Milo. Arrepiou-se ao sentir o hálito dele bater contra sua face e sua orelha.

- Feliz aniversário, Milo.

Afastou-se para ver a cara do amante, encontrando um rosto estupefato e confuso. O francês ergueu uma sobrancelha, e então arregalou os olhos após alguns segundos.

- Não acredito... Você esqueceu?

- Bem... - embaraçado.

- Esqueceu do próprio aniversário... - balançou a cabeça - Você está bem? - colocou a mão na testa do outro.

Geralmente quem esquecia era Camus, quantas vezes o escorpiano ficava magoado e saía xingando meio mundo quando isso acontecia. Tirou a mão fria da sua testa, aborrecido. Aquário soltou uma risadinha, enquanto o enlaçava pela cintura, aproximando mais os corpos. Roçou seus lábios nos dele, recebendo uma pronta resposta. Logo o grego sugava sua língua e o apertava entre os braços, como se não o visse há muitos dias. Espere aí, mas podia mesmo dizer que não o via há dias!

Percorreu o cabelo e as costas do francês com uma mão, com a outra segurava a nuca dele, aprofundando o beijo. Aquário soltava gemidos abafados com o ataque do outro. Afastaram as bocas para tomarem fôlego, o grego logo desviou o olhar dos olhos brilhantes para a boca vermelha e úmida. O outro mordiscou o lábio inferior, provocando-o.

- Então... esse é meu presente? - murmurou, se aproximando para mais um beijo.

- Oh! - colocou as mãos em seu peito, o afastando - O presente!

Viu-se abandonado pelo aquariano afobado, que saiu do quarto, voltando com uma caixa nas mãos. Pegou o pacote das mãos estendidas e sentou na cama, abrindo e encontrando uma malha de gola alta e sem mangas, negra. Uma peça de roupa... na verdade esperaria algo diferente do amante, mas tinha que lembrar que se tratava de Camus.

- Ahn... nossa... É realmente bonito. - colocou de volta na caixa e sorriu.

- Que bom! - sentou-se do lado dele - Perdi as contas de quantas lojas Afrodite me fez entrar hoje!

- Ah, então você estava com Afrodite o dia todo? - falou em um tom sarcástico, que o cavaleiro de gelo não percebeu.

- Sim. - afirmou animado, fazendo Milo torcer o tecido na mão - Quero que vista hoje à noite.

- Hoje...?

- Vamos sair. - tirou uma chave do bolso, mostrando-a.

- Eu tô vendo coisas... - observou o chaveiro - Não me diga que vamos com o BMW da Fundação!

O outro apenas acenou com a cabeça, e em um minuto Milo esqueceu de Afrodite, abrindo um sorriso de orelha a orelha. Camus avisou onde o carro estava e marcou de o encontrar lá, em uma hora mais ou menos. Despediu-se com um beijo estalado na boca do amante, saindo e girando a chave no dedo.

Muito bem, não era todo dia que podia andar naquele carango, e sair sozinho com Camus. Olhou para o céu e juntou as mãos, formando com a boca um "obrigado". Suspirou e ficou pensativo, teria sido idéia do Afrodite também? O presente... o encontro... Sabia que não devia duvidar da capacidade de Aquário, mas estava careca de saber que em romantismo, o parceiro era um zero à esquerda.

"Calma", pensou, "aproveite o momento...".

Tomou uma boa ducha quente, enrolou uma toalha na cintura e começou a procurar algumas roupas. As colocou em cima da cama, e olhou para a caixa. Quando retirou a malha do pacote, uma caixinha de veludo caiu no chão. Franziu as sobrancelhas e agachou-se para pegar, abriu e sentou-se no tapete para não cair. Seus olhos lacrimejaram um pouco, esperançosos. Aquilo ali não era obra do pisciano, disso tinha certeza.

Olhou mais uma vez para o relógio e para a escadaria, estava encostado no carro. Estava vestido de uma maneira bastante formal, com uma calça, colete e gravata azul marinho e uma camisa social branca. O cabelo liso e azul esverdeado solto escorria pelos ombros largos, sua figura era bastante elegante. Seus olhos miraram novamente a escadaria, encontrando o grego descendo-as em sua direção, com um sorriso no rosto.

Admirou-o enquanto isso, vestido todo de preto. Uma calça um pouco justa, delineando as pernas musculosas, um blazer longo com alguns botões fechados por sobre a camisa que lhe dera. Os cabelos cacheados presos em um rabo de cavalo um pouco alto, alguns cachos escapavam e emolduravam o rosto bronzeado. Por fora da gola, uma corrente de prata circulava o pescoço, com um pingente também prateado com a forma de um cristal de gelo. Percebeu o pequeno metal brilhante quando Milo já se encontrava a poucos passos na sua frente, baixou o olhar e corou de leve.

Pigarreou, disfarçando e desencostou do carro, abrindo a porta do lado oposto do lado do motorista fazendo um gesto convidativo. Escorpião riu e permaneceu onde estava, cruzando os braços. O outro ergueu uma sobrancelha, não entendendo, até que lhe estendeu a mão, pedindo as chaves. Aquário fechou a porta e soltou uma expressão indignada.

- E você achou que eu não ia querer dirigir essa máquina?

- Mas Milo... - disse, tirando as chaves do bolso, relutante.

- Não comece, ou eu dirijo, ou não saímos daqui!

Sem hesitar arrancou elas das mãos do amante, sentando no banco macio e se ajeitando alegre. Suspirou e colocou as mãos no volante, passando os dedos para sentir a textura do objeto. Camus sentou do seu lado, temeroso, colocando o cinto de segurança. Observava de soslaio o outro ligar o carro e começar a se movimentar. Respirou fundo antes de falar.

- Por favor, tome muito, mais muito cuidado.

- O que está insinuando, que eu sou descuidado?

- Não é isso, é que... Milo!

Nesse instante, fez uma curva brusca, que fez o francês se segurar no banco. Sentiu seu coração bater tão forte, que achou que ia pular pela boca. Milo ria e acelerava, ignorando os protestos do outro.

- Preciso devolver esse carro inteiro!

- E vai devolver, agora diga, para onde vamos?

Desistindo, foi indicando por onde deveria ir. Pararam em frente a um hotel grande e bastante luxuoso, tanto que Milo perguntou se era realmente o lugar. Mandou sair do carro, fazendo o mesmo. Entregou a chave para um empregado do hotel, que estacionou o BMW. O grego permaneceu parado, olhando para cima, com a boca entreaberta. Camus balançou a cabeça e colocou dois dedos em seu queixo, fechando sua boca.

Entraram e foram recepcionados para o restaurante, onde o francês confirmou a reserva. As mesas eram decoradas em tom de branco, velas espalhadas tanto pelo restaurante, quanto pelas mesas. Lustres de cristais iluminavam a maior parte. Muitos casais presentes, mulheres com vestidos caros, música e burburinho ressoavam, criando um ambiente agradável.

Foram conduzidos para uma mesa mais afastada, perto de uma janela, onde tinham uma bela visão da cidade de noite. Escorpião analisou o cardápio e olhou com o cenho franzido o amante, aquilo estava lhe parecendo um tanto sofisticado demais. Observou os pratos de novo e suspirou, pediu para que pedisse por ele. Camus sorriu polidamente para o garçom, fazendo os pedidos. Ficaram em silêncio por alguns minutos assim que foi embora, o grego remexia os dedos inquieto, observando a decoração do restaurante.

- O que está achando? - Camus estava ansioso.

- Maravilhoso. - forçou um sorriso - Como conhece esse lugar?

- Às vezes marco reuniões aqui. - disse naturalmente.

- Como? - torceu a toalha nas mãos e tremeu um olho.

O outro abriu a boca para responder, mas foram interrompidos pelo garçom que lhes trazia a comida. começaram a comer e outro silêncio se seguiu, o que se tornou sufocante para Milo. Largou os talheres ruidosamente, chamando a atenção do outro. Sorriu e cruzou os dedos abaixo do queixo, hora de começar fazer aquilo parecer um encontro.

- Porque resolveu me trazer aqui?

- Ah... - piscou confuso - Achei que gostaria de comer algo diferente, em um lugar diferente...

- E estou gostando. - tentou consertar.

Segurou a mão de Aquário em cima da mesa, entrelaçando os dedos, e fazendo uma leve carícia. Camus ficou vermelho e olhou para os lados, vendo algumas pessoas olharem e cochicharem. Retirou a mão da mesa rapidamente, segurando os talheres e voltando a comer.

- Que bom. - murmurou.

Milo franziu as sobrancelhas e também varreu o lugar com os olhos, percebendo o que acontecia. Cerrou o punho, contendo-se. Camus definitivamente não estava se sentindo bem naquele ambiente com ele. Ambos não estavam. Voltou a comer também e mais silêncio se seguiu entre eles, o peso dos olhares estava ficando insuportável. Sabia que depois do jantar voltariam para o Santuário, mas com o clima que se formara...

Não, não ia deixar sua noite acabar daquela maneira. Assim que terminou sua sobremesa, pediu licença para ir ao toilet, mas ao invés disso chamou um dos garçons de lado. Falava baixinho com ele, este acenava e anotava em um bloquinho. Quando voltou, tinha um sorriso de orelha a orelha. Camus se sentiu mais aliviado ao vê-lo assim. O garçom chegou, e já ia sacando a carteira do bolso esperando a conta.

- Sua champagne, senhor. - depositou um balde de gelo com uma garrafa verde dentro. - E podem subir. - disse solícito, dando uma chave ao grego e se retirando.

- Su-subir...?

Milo se levantou sem responder, pegando a garrafa do balde e agarrando a mão do amante, fazendo-o se levantar e o seguir. Continuou segurando sua mão até o elevador, apertou um número e olhava para frente. Aquário o fitava insistentemente esperando uma explicação, que não vinha. Então, depois de alguns minutos, Escorpião se dignou a falar.

- Camus, a noite realmente está boa, esse lugar é maravilhoso e a comida estava deliciosa... - se virou para o outro - Mas podemos fazer do meu jeito, agora?

Nesse instante a porta se abriu, dando em um longo corredor, o trouxe pela mão até um dos quartos.

- Wow! - exclamou ao entrar no luxuoso aposento - Vai sair um pouquinho caro... Mas é só colocar na conta da Fundação. - Camus arregalou os olhos - Afinal, é o meu aniversário.

Lançou-lhe um sorriso sedutor, jogando o blazer em um sofá. Pediu que segurasse a garrafa ainda gelada, e foi tirando a roupa pelo caminho, até a cama de casal. O outro permaneceu estático, vendo-o esplendidamente nu, jogando a última peça de roupa, permanecendo apenas com a correntinha prateada em volta do pescoço. Pegou a garrafa de volta e mandou que fizesse o mesmo. Engoliu em seco e começou a se despir, se sentindo um pouco constrangido com o olhar penetrante do grego sobre seu corpo.

E então o mandou entrar na suíte, sorriu satisfeito ao encontrar uma banheira redonda. O puxou para dentro dela, fazendo-o se deitar, enquanto ficava de pé na frente dele, agitando a garrafa com uma cara de sádico. Camus engatinhava para trás, temeroso, batendo com as costas na borda. O grego continuou agitando mais rápido, e mais rápido. Até que parou e mirou para o peito do francês.

Empurrou a rolha até que essa estourasse, passando rente ao rosto pálido do cavaleiro de gelo e indo de encontro a parede. Com a força do esguicho banhou o corpo do amante, rindo alto. Sentiu o líquido espumante e gelado escorrer pela sua pele, quando o ataque acabou, gritou furioso.

- O que pensa que está fazendo?

Verteu o que restara da garrafa na boca, se agachando e agarrando os fios lisos de cabelo próximos a nuca. O beijou, despejando a bebida na sua boca, um pouco escorreu pelo canto dela, descendo pelo pescoço alvo. Separou-se de seus lábios e lambeu toda a trilha até sua orelha, sussurrando com uma voz rouca.

- Só estou provando meu presente.

Seguiu chupando seu peito, deslizando a língua, sentindo seu gosto doce. Mordiscou de leve um dos mamilos, rapidamente deixando-os túrgidos, fazendo-o gemer e se remexer em resposta. Incentivado, passou a dar bastante atenção aos dois pontos, puxando-os com os dentes, mordendo, lambendo e beijando. Continuou assim, demorando em provar cada pedaço de pele, antes de chegar ao baixo ventre do aquariano, que clamava por alívio.

Apertou e passou a boca pelas coxas brancas, vendo-as ficarem com marcas vermelhas. Só então, ao ouvir uma súplica do amado que mal passava de um murmúrio extasiado, abocanhou a carne rija e quente, fazendo-o se segurar nas bordas da banheira, arquear as costas e jogar a cabeça para trás, sentindo uma corrente de prazer percorrer seu corpo. O gosto e o cheiro do sexo e da champagne tomaram completamente seus sentidos, fechou os olhos, sugando-o de forma lenta, mantendo suas pernas abertas. O som que preenchia seus ouvidos não podia ser melhor, seus suspiros e gemidos contidos.

Quantos dias simplesmente não faziam isso? Apenas dormindo na mesma cama, abraçados, porque o cansaço era o que ocupava suas noites? A ele pareceu uma eternidade, não sentir seu corpo por inteiro, que havia se tornado seu vício por tão longo tempo.

Sugou com mais força e mais rápido, arrancando sons mais altos da garganta do amante. Queria sentir o gosto de seu êxtase, passou a língua pela ponta, lambendo as primeiras gotas. Camus se contorcia e abria a boca, incapaz de proferir uma palavra. Tirando forças de não sei onde, levou sua mão à cabeça do grego e agarrou o rabo de cavalo, puxando-o para afastá-lo. Relutante, libertou seu membro e foi erguido para um beijo voluptuoso.

O francês guiou a mão na parte interior da sua coxa mais para baixo, entre as nádegas macias. Interrompeu o beijo, fitando-o com os olhos febris.

- Milo... vem...

Escorpião arregalou os olhos, surpreso com a ousadia inesperada do amante. Com os dedos ainda circulou a entrada, umedecendo o lugar com a bebida.

- Eu... posso mesmo... certeza?

O outro parou, ergueu uma sobrancelha e se aborreceu. Puxou o rabo de cavalo, fazendo-o gritar de dor.

- Vem logo antes que eu me arrependa!

Fez uma careta, mas logo a desfez, mordiscando o lábio inferior rubro que se encontrava a poucos centímetros de si. Os dedos voltaram a se movimentar em volta da entrada, ameaçando entrar. Uma mordida no seu lábio alertou para que fosse rápido, e assim penetrou um dedo, massageando o interior apertado. Camus ofegou entre o beijo, apertando sua nuca.

Adicionou mais dois dedos, até que estivesse pronto. Hesitou, aquela posição ia ser um pouco complicada, seus joelhos contra a fria cerâmica já doíam e as costas de Aquário deviam estar incômodas. Pegou seus dois braços e o fez se levantar, o outro entreabriu os olhos confuso.

Sentou-se e encostou as costas na parede da banheira, trazendo o amante para cima de si, sentando no seu colo. O aquariano abraçou seus ombros, roçando mais seus membros. Quando queria, seu cavaleiro de gelo sabia ser bem tentador.

Segurou seu rosto com as duas mãos, beijando-o, enquanto descia sobre o membro do grego. Apertou as pálpebras e conteve um gemido mais alto, sentindo uma fina dor ao ser preenchido. Quando o recebeu todo, permaneceu parado, com o rosto escondido na curva entre o pescoço e o ombro do amante, respirando com dificuldade. O outro abraçou sua cintura, dando pequenos beijos na sua cabeça.

Tão bom... estar envolvido pela carne quente e apertada do amante. Começou a se movimentar lentamente, Milo pousou as mãos nas nádegas macias para ajudá-lo a subir e descer. O francês se afastou um pouco e apoiou-se nos seus ombros, os olhos lânguidos e a boca entreaberta. Completamente tomado pelo prazer. Fitaram-se, sem quebrar o contato dos olhos azuis em momento algum.

Camus aumentou o ritmo, o som dos corpos se chocando e os gemidos ecoaram pela suíte. Sentindo estar próximo, agarrou e começou a manipular vigorosamente o sexo do francês, arrancando gritos mais altos. Em pouco tempo sua mão ficou molhada, e com mais algumas estocadas despejou sua semente dentro do outro.

Abraçou o corpo fremente forte, as batidas de seu coração aceleradas contra seu peito. Aquário relaxou seu peso sobre ele, depois de se separarem. Escorpião passou a lamber os dedos, saboreando o gosto do amado. O outro suspirou e murmurou meio aborrecido.

- Milo... eu tô melado.

- Aham... - deu uma grande lambida no seu peito - e doce.

Soltou uma risada alta, vendo o cavaleiro de gelo corar. Estendeu o braço para a torneira, girando-a, e logo a banheira era preenchida de água quente. Preguiçosamente esfregou a pele branca do amante, pedindo que fizesse o mesmo consigo. Vestiram dois roupões e se dirigiram para o quarto. Milo se jogou na cama e se esparramou, enquanto Camus esfregava uma toalha pequena no cabelo, ao lado desta. O grego cruzou os braços atrás da cabeça, olhando-o com um sorriso enorme no rosto.

Aquário continuou a secar os cabelos verde azulados, encarando-o divertido. Viu-o estender a mão e chamá-lo com o dedo, com uma cara safada. Prontamente largou a toalha em um canto qualquer e engatinhou na cama, indo até ele. Milo pulou em cima dele e empurrou seus ombros contra o colchão, ficando por cima dele. Prontos para mais uma rodada.

- Diga se não é melhor que um jantar elegante.

Deu uma piscadela, antes de abrir seu roupão e atacar seu abdômen com beijos e chupões. Camus se deixou levar mais uma vez, deixado suas mãos e lábios esquentarem suas veias novamente. Subiu por seu corpo e agarrou seus braços, o virando de bruços. Suas faces tomaram a cor escarlate ao sentir sua língua percorrer entre suas nádegas.

- Milo!

Agitou-se, mas o grego segurou firme seus quadris, mantendo-o quieto. Seguiu beijando suas costas, afastando os fios lisos para mordiscar a nuca exposta. Colou seu corpo ao dele, fazendo-o sentir quanto o desejava. Circulou sua cintura e o ergueu um pouco, se apoiando nos joelhos. Camus agarrou o travesseiro e afundou o rosto nele, mordendo o tecido para impedir que um grito saísse de sua garganta.

Assim que o penetrou, investiu com vigor, beijando seus ombros. Desabou sobre o amante ao chegar ao êxtase, o sono e o cansaço invadindo suas mentes. Escorpião inclinou-se para desligar a luz do abajur que se encontrava ao lado da cama, então abraçou as costas do aquariano, aconchegando-se. Sentiu o metal gelado contra sua pele e sorriu.

Poucos minutos depois, ouviu o grego ressonar, indicando que já dormia. Franziu as sobrancelhas, parecia que havia se esquecido de algo, mas não lembrava exatamente do que. Decidiu deixar para lá e fazer como ele, entregando-se a Morpheus.

oOo

E no Santuário...

- Estranho... era para ele ter chegado com Milo há uma hora atrás...

Shura olhava para o relógio pendurado na parede da sala, esparramado no sofá. Os cavaleiros de ouro presentes suspiraram entediados, enquanto Afrodite batia o pé no chão ansioso, roendo as unhas.

- Será que aconteceu alguma coisa? Eu combinei tudo bonitinho com Camus.

- Relaxa, Frô. Camus é bastante responsável e sensato, só se atrasaram...

Com sua costumeira calma, Shaka falou. Entreabriu os olhos e viu de relance Mu tentar botar a mão em um docinho, com uma rapidez incrível, bateu na mão deste, antes que o fizesse. O ariano choramingou e recolheu a mão dolorida, olhou para Virgem fazendo beicinho.

- Não é justo, estou sem comer a horas, não dá para ficar na frente dessa comida toda!

- Não passei a tarde inteira preparando tudo para você acabar antes da hora!

Olharam o casal começar mais uma briga e balançaram as cabeças, porque não chegavam logo? Estavam lá todos os cavaleiros de Ouro, amigos de Camus e Milo desde a infância, na casa de Escorpião. De manhã, antes de sair com Aquário, Afrodite convocara todos para organizar uma festa "surpresa". Coisas do pisciano, para variar. A cozinha do Templo de Virgem virou um verdadeiro pandemônio. O indiano teve de manter o amante na linha, mas sempre acabava beliscando algo ou passando o dedo em algum doce que ele preparava.

Shura e Mdm foram a cidade comprar as bebidas, voltaram trazendo mais que o necessário, claro, como se o porre do dia anterior não fosse o suficiente. A Aioria e Aldebaran sobraram organizar e fazer os enfeites e a decoração. Mas como os dois eram um pouco... brutos e atrapalhados demais, sem falar sem noção alguma, a casa de Milo parecia mais um circo bizarro. Saga e Kanon para variar, chegaram tarde, só para aproveitar a festa mesmo.

Meia hora... Uma hora... Mu se remexia na poltrona, namorando os brigadeiros bem na sua frente, estava hipnotizado! Câncer cruzou as pernas pela milésima vez, com um braço em volta do ombro do cavaleiro de Peixes. Tamborilou os dedos no sofá de couro, olhou mais uma vez para o relógio, como faziam todos ali. De súbito se levantou, assustando o amante. Foi até a cozinha e voltou com duas garrafas de cerveja, jogou uma para Shura.

- Ae, galera. Vamos começar essa festa, daqui a pouco eles devem estar vindo.

- Máscara, você é deus!

Áries ergueu os braços feliz e não hesitou em pegar a bandeja na sua frente e atacar os pobres brigadeiros, Shaka do seu lado bateu a mão espalmada na testa. O tibetano abria um sorriso de orelha a orelha. Os gêmeos se dirigiram para o aparelho de som e colocaram um cd de rock, o som no último volume. Aioria trouxe uma caixa de cerveja da geladeira, distribuindo para todos. Deu uma garrafa a Afrodite, que permaneceu parado no meio da sala, olhando desolado para a festa.

oOo

Acabara de tomar um banho matinal, se enrolando numa toalha, abraçou Aquário por trás enquanto este escovava seus dentes. Cuspiu na pia e deu uma cotovelada de leve no escorpiano.

- Agora não, Milo. Temos que voltar...

Fez um muxoxo e suspirou, se dirigindo para o quarto e se trocando. Desceram para o saguão do hotel, Camus assinou a conta sem olhá-la. Sabia que se olhasse quanto a brincadeira custara, enlouqueceria. Quando o empregado trouxe o carro, pegou as chaves antes que Milo o fizesse. Implorou para dirigir de novo, mas dessa vez não ia arriscar. Escorpião sentou-se no lado do passageiro, cruzando os braços emburrado.

O francês dirigia pelas ruas vazias e silenciosas da cidade, era bem cedo ainda. Ficaram em silêncio, o grego olhava a paisagem pela janela. Então uma idéia surge na sua mente pervertida, e dá um sorriso malicioso. Desafivela o cinto de segurança e se inclina para o amante, beijando seu pescoço e desabotoando seu colete. Camus suou frio, olhou para ele de canto de olho e voltou a olhar para a pista.

- Milo... Não.

Terminou de desabotoar o colete e a camisa, deslizando a mão pelo tórax e peito. encontrou um mamilo e o apertou, fazendo-o estremecer e engolir em seco. Apertou o volante nas mãos e fez menção de encostar e pisar no freio. Milo mordiscou sua orelha e sussurrou.

- Não ouse parar este carro. Me deixe... sempre quis fazer isso... - soltou uma risadinha.

Passou a mão entre as pernas do francês, antes de abrir a calça e tirá-lo para fora, acariciando a carne rija. Gemeu e mordiscou o lábio inferior em seguida, olhando-o de relance, com raiva. Ele ia pagar caro por isso, ah se ia. O viu baixar a cabeça na direção do seu baixo ventre, vasculhou ao redor em pânico, rezando para que não vissem o que acontecia.

- Continue dirigindo...

- Seu desgraçado...

Blasfemou em francês entre dentes, interrompido pela língua experiente que percorreu toda a extensão antes de tomar todo o volume na boca. Aquário ofegou, apertando o volante ainda mais, os nós dos dedos ficaram brancos. Sugava com força, alternando com lambidas e beijinhos na ponta. Se remexia no banco, tentando a todo custo de controlar e prestar atenção por onde dirigia. Era uma prova de ferro para o cavaleiro mais frio e controlado de todo o santuário.

O grego aumentou o ritmo, sentiu que o clímax se aproximava. Lacrimejou e mordeu com mais força o lábio, chegando a abrir uma pequena ferida e a arrancar sangue. Milo engoliu tudo, deixando uma gotinha sequer escapar. Fechou sua calça e voltou ao seu assento, recolhendo uma gota que escapara do canto da sua boca, lambendo-a. Um Camus ofegante, vermelho, um pouco suado e com a boca machucada o olhou com fúria.

Mandou um beijinho no ar e olhou para frente, batendo palmas.

- Chegamos em casa!

Estacionou e Milo saiu de um salto, o aquariano continuou lá dentro, vendo se estava tudo limpo. Saiu e deu a volta no carro, vendo se estava tudo em ordem. Suspirou aliviado. Correu atrás do outro, gritando.

- Eu podia ter batido o carro!

- Mas não bateu! Não se preocupe.

Chegando no templo de Escorpião, seu dono parou na entrada com uma sobrancelha erguida. Uma faixa de cor berrante se encontrava ali, escrito: "Parabéns Milo!". O cavaleiro de gelo que o seguia ficou paralisado também, e bateu na cabeça, era isso que havia esquecido! O grego o olhou desconfiado, e prosseguiu sem falar nada. Teve uma visão nada agradável. Sua casa estava de cabeça para baixo, garrafas, pratos, espalhados.

Seus amigos cavaleiros dormiam também espalhados, e pela quantidade de garrafas vazias, sabia a razão de terem apagado daquele jeito. Aldebaran estava sentado no chão, com as costas encostadas na parede, roncava alto. Nas suas pernas estavam deitados Aioria e Shura. Se fosse outra ocasião, adoraria tirar uma foto daquilo, mas ainda estava tentando concatenar o que havia acontecido ali. Na poltrona, Máscara da Morte tinha Afrodite no seu colo, com a cabeça encostada no seu ombro. No sofá grande de couro os dois cavaleiros delicados, Shaka e Mu estavam deitados abraçados. Passou por eles e foi até seu quarto...

O que temia, sua cama completamente bagunçada e os folgados dos gêmeos esparramados nos seus lençóis de seda. Ainda em estado de choque, voltou para a sala. Isso só podia ser obra de uma pessoa, olhou para o lado encontrando Peixes e seu namorado.

- Er... Por isso eu queria voltar para cá depois do jantar...

Camus falou embaraçado, baixando a cabeça. Mas que bagunça aquilo virara...

- Okay... - voltou a si, apontou o dedo para o amante - Estamos quites.

Foi para a cozinha, abrindo a geladeira para pegar água gelada, se deparando com um enorme bolo de chocolate. Com cobertura de chocolate... Seu preferido.

- Shaka fez... como seu presente.

Nada respondeu, apenas passou o dedo no creme e lambeu. Pegou o bolo e fechou a geladeira com o pé, entregando para Camus, que segurou sem entender. O virou e segurou seus ombros, o guiando para fora da casa.

- Vamos para o Templo de Aquário. - sorriu.

Gostou nem um pouco do tom de voz daquele escorpiano.

- Quero terminar de usar meu presente de aniversário.

- Ah não! Chega das suas fantasias sexuais!

Uma risada ecoou pelas escadarias das doze casas zodiacais.

**Fim**

**Novembro/2004**

Agradecimentos especiais a sis Mudoh Belial e mamy Evil Kitsune, que deram idéias e me ajudaram no decorrer do fanfic '

Dedicado aos escorpianos fãs de yaoi e Saint Seiya!

Milo: Escorpianos ruleiam! o/

Camus: Cala a boca... --'

Aderindo a idéia da Belier e da Pipe (hehehehe), deixei os comentários sobre o fanfic no meu Live Journal (tem q ter alguma utilidade isso), no post do dia 21/11.


End file.
